Never Again
by FireyDragoness
Summary: draco loves harry but theres a small complication, harry is with Tom and is being domestically abused, what'll happen in the end?


Hey Guys, I've had this in the pipeline for a while. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing; I changed the lyrics of never again by nickleback to suit the fic.

Walking to my door, I hear the beginning of a domestic next door. Harry and Tom live there. I wish Harry didn't, for tom is one of 'those' men. As I go to open my door I hear things smashing, 'gees, what did Harry do this time?' in all truth I was very, very worried, but I had leant along time ago that to get involved was to put Harry in the hospital. 'Come on Harry get out here, run from him… please…' I'd seen this man work before, if something goes wrong he'll start licking his knuckles as if imagining what the familiar blood tastes like.

All Harry was, was just another man, aye, a bit more feminine, but how could Tom not see how much in love Harry was with him. I guess I'm just as bad as Tom really; I'm not doing anything to help.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
he must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Coming licking his hands  
he's just a man   
Never Again _

I turn to get away, I'd feel guilty if I stayed here, 'I'm such an awful person, but Harry needs to help himself first, I can only convince him.' Not that I haven't tried, many a time have I told Harry to leave him. Begged him to leave. But Harry always says "'it's because he loves me Drake, please Draco, leave us be.'"

As I turn to leave I hear Harry scream and turn around thinking about what to do, in my brain a small thought registers, Harry was still able to scream. Then the door opens and Harry flies out of it, "you stupid bitch, what do you think you're doing going to see that filth you call a friend, that mudblood is not good enough for us!"

I look to Harry as if questioning to move, he shakes his head and mouth for me to go in doors and go to bed.

"sectumsempra!" Harry screams again and tom appears, my fear grows I'm scared Harry is going to die before I can save him. Its not going to happen again, I say to myself again, but it most likely will.

_I hear a scream, from down the hall  
Amazing he can even talk at all   
he cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified, he'll wind up Dead  
In his hands, he's just a man  
Never Again _

I have seen something like this before, but never this bad, I've never seen Harry this bad either, he was bleeding from everywhere; there wasn't anything wrong with this man, so why did Tom see fit to punish such a lovely creature? Ever since Hogwarts, I've felt love for this man but Tom had always been in the picture. Please don't do with to him again, not if I can get him out.

"Tom! You need to take him to the hospital, no don't give me that look, he'll die if we don't hurry!" I shout fear of death taking over, Tom gave me the dirtiest look, then empathy seemed to kick in and he suddenly looked guilty. He nodded and scooped Harry up. We ran downstairs to my car, and we were racing of to the closest A&E.

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this   
Never before have I ever  
Seen him this bad  
he's just a man  
Never Again  
_

When we got there Harry was conscious and I sat in with him talking to the nurse about what happened, "is this true Harry?"

Harry looked at me and nodded, I can't believe I had just lied to cover Tom's ass. Hermione clearly didn't believe us when she had seen tom outside in the waiting room with bloodied and scraped hands. I had managed to pull this off with he was fighting others. Tom looked sweet, hoping that Hermione wouldn't be able to tell what happened.

It was clearly obvious that Hermione had known that way too long, "I'm sorry Draco, to have you help bring me here."

It was Harry's small voice, Hermione scoffed at her long time friend, "if he hadn't I don't doubt you would have died. Hermione looked at me, her look said it all, she knew. And I hung my head in shame and guilt, why, why did I help Tom get with it; Harry was going to eventually kill Harry.

"Harry go and see Tom, I need to talk to Draco about his examination next week." Smooth lie, Harry nodded and left clearly scared to leave the comfort of the people who loved him. Harry was also clearly in pain as all the welts swelled from the heat of the area, I saw him wince as he walked out the door, god help us.

"I know how you feel, he's cut off most of our ties, I wish we could help him." I looked her and smiled reassuringly before leaving.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can  
Never Again  
_

I looked at Harry and sighed, I wish it never happened; he deserves more like any man does.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I ever  
Seen him this bad  
he's just a man  
Never Again  
_

I looked at Tom and that was it a tirade was running through my head.

"_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
you're just a child with a temper   
haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure"  
_

It has been a week since that day, I was just coming home again, when I heard the bashing going, but it was different, but similar all the same. I walk to the ajar door and look in. I saw Harry scramble across the room to his wand, shit, he wasn't going to… was he? "How tough do you think you are Tom? Huh could you survive the killing curse? I don't think so!"

Tom starts to move and Harry scares quickly, so quickly the words have left his mouth in fear, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I walked I take a shaking Harry into my arms, it really wont happen again, I felt relieved, "it's going to be ok now Harry, he's gone."

"He was planning to kill you, kill me and take over the world, I couldn't let him drake, not anymore, I should have realised back in school where my heart truly belonged." And he was snuggled into my neck physically exhausted. I really think it's time we got this all straight. Muggle police couldn't figure out who killed him, and I doubted the wizarding version, Aurors, would be bothered.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
he grabs his wand, he's had enough  
Tonight he'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
shouts the trigger just as fast as he can  
Never Again  
_

Seen it before, now it won't happen again, and I'm clearly happy now. It's a year later and no one has hurt my Harry since, Harry and I live in the north of England not far from Hogwarts, we both teach there and live in the surrounding hills, we are both happy.

He's only a man and he is as happy as any man should be.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
never before have I have  
Seen him this bad  
he's just a man  
Never Again_


End file.
